Sleeping Beauty
by Angelmommy79
Summary: Slash  Dean/Castiel , NC-17. Don t like, don t read. Cas is under a Spell. Dean and Sam try to help.


******Warning:** Slash (Dean/Castiel), NC-17.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I am not making any money out of this.

**Summary: **Cas is under a spell. Dean and Sam try to help. (I can´t say more without telling the whole story)

**Notes:** This is my very first fanfic ever. I bet you will notice! And I´m not a native speaker. So PLEASE be kind! ;) But I´m always open for constructive criticism. So please review!

And now: Have fun!

**Sleeping Beauty**

„Hey dude! Would you mind giving me a hand here? The feathery ass is a lot heavier than a feather!"

Sam quickly was by Deans side and helped him carrying Castiel into the motel room. They placed him on one of the beds and looked down at the angel, concerned.

…They´ve been on a hunt. They tracked down a very old european witch. She was very strong and it has been one hell of a fight. Cas was with them. He´s been holding the witch from behind so Dean could stab her. But at the moment the knife went into the witch's heart, there was something that looked like electric fire. Blue and sparkling. It surrounded the witch… and Cas. Good thing was, the witch died. Bad thing… Cas fell unconscious immediately. After checking if the angel was alive, the brothers managed to bring him to the Impala and back to the shabby little motel.

…And so, here they were. Looking down at the angel who seemed to sleep very peaceful. Cas` breathe was slow and steady, his face relaxed. But the angel normally didn´t need to sleep.

"What a crap! Now I need a beer!" Dean said, walking over to fridge.

Sam still looked at Castiel, his eyes full of concern.

"I´ll call Bobby. He´s the only one who can help us now." He said, while reaching for his cell phone. Dean sat down at the little table, sipping his cold beer. He was very worried about Cas too but he would never show it.

First they got to hear the, so well known, "you Idjits"-speech from Bobby. Then Sam had to tell him every detail of the hunt and the witch. Bobby said he would call back as soon as he found out something. So Sam sat down at the other side of the table and the two hunters looked at the sleeping angel in silence. The only sound in the room was Cas` breathing and a little snore every now and then.

They didn´t have to wait long. 15 minutes later Sam's cell rang. Bobby did find something.

"It must have been a very old, very powerful witch from the Black Forrest in Europe. And what you saw, the blue electricity, was a spell to protect herself. It´s called the Sleeping-Beauty-Spell."

Dean laughed out loud. " Yeah, Cas our Sleeping Beauty! Great!"

Sam gave him a Shut-Up-Glance and asked

"So, how can we help Cas?"

"I know there´s a ritual in one of my books" the older hunter said. "But I really could use some help searching for it and doing the ritual."

Sam nodded, though Bobby couldn´t see it. "Okay Bobby, we´re only 3 hours away from you. I´ll come and help you. Bye!"

Dean looked at his younger brother with some anger. "No way! Don´t you dare leaving me here with Sleeping Beauty!" he snapped.

"Dean! Don´t be a child! It would be far too complicated to get him back into the car and into the house again! It´s faster when I go and you stay here!" Sam replied, wearing his best bitch face.

"Okay then." Dean sighed "Please hurry! Otherwise I may be bored to death with our sleeping Feather-ass here!"

Sam grabbed the keys of the Impala and left. Dean could hear him start his baby and leave the parking lot. Then there was silence…again.

Dean tried to keep himself busy. He grabbed another bottle of beer and switched on the TV. Damn, he couldn´t even go out to get some food. So he ate the rest of a pizza that was left over from earlier today. It followed another beer and sometime later a fourth one. Three hours after Sam had left, Dean turned off the TV. There was only crap on today. But now it was awkwardly quiet again. Dean felt a little bit tipsy and decided to stretch out on the free bed next to Cas`. He looked over at the angel. It was strange, he´d never seen him sleep before. Because normally Cas didn´t need to rest or sleep. Dean recognized that there was a faint smile on Cas` face, as if he was dreaming something nice.

_He looks awesome._Dean thought suddenly. _What? Wait…must be the alcohol! _Dean tried to soothe himself. But he couldn´t stop looking at Cas` face. His lips looked so damn soft! Dean felt the urge to touch them. _No! _he thought _Fuck! He´s a guy and I am not gay!_He tried to look away but just a minute later his eyes were glued on the angels face again. And didn´t he had such thoughts before? Of course he would never admit it to anyone. Shit, he even tried to lie to himself. But now, here with the sleeping angel next to him and after some bottles of beer he managed to confess it at least to himself. What if he gave in to the urge to touch Cas? Who should find out? There were only him and Cas. And the angel was sleeping under a spell, he wouldn´t notice.

"Shit!" dean whispered, but there was a grin on his face.

He went over to the bed on which the angel was laying and sat down next to him. First, to be really sure, he punched the angels shoulder a bit and said "Cas?" and a bit louder "CAS?"

Nothing, Cas was sleeping really tight. Dean took a deep breath and laid one finger on Cas` lips. He caressed them very slowly. First the upper lip, then the lower lip. Dean closed his eyes. God! Those lips felt exactly as soft as they looked! Dean slowly bent down and placed a light kiss on those heavenly lips. A small moan escaped his lips. His hands ran through Cas` dark hair.

Now the wall inside of Dean went down!

He placed more kisses on Cas` lips, caressing the angel's slightly stubby cheeks with his hands. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Cas. His excitement grew. He unbuttoned Cas` shirt, then stopped a moment to enjoy the sight he got. The body was breathtaking. Perfectly shaped, the skin so soft looking! Dean's hands started to move over Cas` body, followed by his lips. Exploring every inch of his beautiful angel. Dean could feel the pressure in his jeans, his dick already hard like stone. He slowly let his hand move to Cas` groin. And was slightly surprised that the angel was hard too! Did he even just hear a small whimper? He stopped for a moment, but the angel was still sleeping.

_Well, I bet NOW you have sweet dreams! _Dean thought, smirking. So he continued caressing the beautiful body of his angel. He sighed and moaned while he did what he secretly dreamt of for so long.

Suddenly Dean's cell began to ring. Dean groaned disgusted, sat up and reached for the damn thing on the nightstand.

It was Sam…perfect timing, as usual!

"Yes!" Dean grunted, trying hard not to sound too angry.

"Hey Dean! Is Cas awake? We did the ritual about half an hour ago. Cas should be okay now!"

Dean frowned. "Then you did the wrong one, bitch! ´Cause Cas is still sleeping like a ba…!"

Dean was suddenly speechless. While talking he´d turned his head to look at Cas and was now looking at these amazing baby blue eyes of the angel! In an instant Dean turned red. How long has Cas been awake? _Oh my fucking God!_Dean thought.

To Sam he quickly said "Okay he´s awake! I call you later!"

He was about to hang up but Sam said "Oh Dean, wait! I´ll stay here for the night. I´m very tired after the ritual. I´ll be back tomorrow."

"Okay! Bye!" Dean managed to say, his green eyes still locked to the blue ones. After hanging up he moved a few steps away from the bed, so quick, he almost stumbled.

"Holy crap! Cas! Since when are you awake?" Dean shouted.

"About half an hour, Dean." Cas answered, tilting his head in that particular way, that made Deans heart miss a beat.

"S-so you know…ehm…e-everything?" Dean stuttered.

"Yes." Was Cas` simple reply.

"Oh my God! Cas, you son of a bitch! Why didn´t you say something? Now this is awkward!" Dean shouted.

Cas stood up from the bed and now looked ashamed, his eyes staring at the dirty motel floor.

"Dean…" he said in a low voice "…when I woke up and felt…what I felt, I didn´t know if I was awake for real. Because…" and now the angels voice wasn´t much more than a whisper "…because it felt exactly like in the dreams I had so many times. I´m sorry Dean!"

The hunter stood there, speechless, his heart bumping like it wanted to jump out of his chest. Now he also whispered "You dreamt of me? Doing this to you?"

"Yes…I´m sorry." The angel whispered.

In a second Dean closed the distance between them, pinning Cas against the wall between the beds. Their faces so close they could feel each other's breath. Now the angel looked anxious, his incredible blue eyes wide with fear. Even though he could have pushed Dean away easily, he didn´t move, didn´t even blink.

"Don´t you ever apologize for your dreams again, you dumb little angel!" Dean whispered. And before Cas had a chance to respond, he closed his mouth with a passionate kiss. After a second of shock, Cas leant into the kiss and Dean could hear him moan. Dean's tongue begged for entrance and it was granted. Their tongues were playing, exploring each other's mouth. Their groins were pressed together so each of them could feel the others hardness growing. Dean finally broke the kiss. But only to help Cas to get rid of the trench coat, the jacket and the still unbuttoned shirt. He didn´t undo the tie though, it looked so sexy on the half-naked angel. Dean threw away his own shirt and started kissing again. He kissed Cas` cheeks, licked his earlobes, bit his neck, causing moans and whimpers from Cas. The sounds the angel made were such a turn on for Dean. His hands went through Cas` hair, down his neck and wandered to the angels shoulder blades. Right to the point where Dean assumed the wings have to be. When he stroked this point, Cas let out a little scream and bucked his groin against Deans.

"Wow, you really like this, don´t you?" Dean asked with a smirk. He received a whispered "Yes" from Cas. So he began to slightly scratch over the point. Cas screamed again and his knees began to shake.

"Okay, let´s go over to the bed." Dean said.

"Dean!" Cas` voice was shaking "I don´t have any experience in… this." He said it so shy, Dean almost laughed out loud. But he only gave Cas a reassuring smile and answered "Don´t worry Cas. Just follow your feelings. It´ll be alright. I won´t do anything you don´t like. I promise!"

Dean helped the angel taking off his pants and boxers and then took off his own. He placed himself on the bed, leaning against the Headboard. Then he led Cas to sit in his lap. As their dicks touched, both men moaned deeply. They kissed again, wanting…needing each other so badly. Cas learned very fast. Dean kissed the angels chest and began to nibble and suck on his nipples. Meanwhile his hands found their way back to the angel`s shoulder blades. Cas immediately started to scream and groan. Dean could feel Cas` dick twitch every time he stroked the spot on his back. So he grabbed both their cocks with one hand and began to pump slowly. He never imagined it to be this good! It was the best thing he ever felt! Dean moaned against the angel's chest.

"Dean! This is so…uuuh…yeees…Dean!"

Dean could feel that Cas was near his climax. But he wanted him to last just a little bit longer. So he stopped stroking the spot on Cas` back. He brought down the angel`s face and kissed his swollen lips hot and deep. Cas moaned into Deans mouth. Dean could feel his own climax coming. He started to speed up the pumping, letting his thumb slide over the tips. Both of them whimpering and moaning in ecstasy.

"Dean…what´s happening? Uuuh…aahh…this feeling!" Cas was nearly there.

"Don´t worry Cas! Mmmhh…yes…uuhh…just follow the feeling…aaah…!

Cas began to scream out Dean´s name over and over again while he came. Dean followed just a few seconds later, also screaming his lover's name.

Both of them sank down, exhausted, breathless. Cas was laying on Dean´s chest, while the hunter was stroking his hair.

"Dean…that was so…stunning!"

"Yes Cas, it was! But there´s so much more."

"Will you show me?"

"Oh yes, I will surely show you all of it!"

Dean placed a sloppy kiss on Castiel´s soft lips.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

"Will you stay the night?"

"Anything you wish, Dean! Sleep now…I will be here."

"I love you Cas." Dean´s voice was only a mumbling, he was nearly sleeping.

"I love you too Dean. Love you since we first met!"

Dean sighed and fell asleep, a smile on his face.

When Sam came back the next morning, Dean sat at the table with a cup of coffee. Cas was sitting on one of the beds. Both were dressed and acting as if nothing ever happened. You could only tell from the glances they shared from time to time that something was different.

Sam came in, a huge grin on his face as he saw them.

"Hey guys! What´s up?"

"Nothing." Dean replied.

"Sure!" Sam smirked "I bet you two had a lot of fun last night. But please… no details!

"Sam! What the hell are you talking about?" Dean shouted at his younger brother.

"Well… Dean… at least I know you kissed!"

Cas blushed immediately. The older hunter choked on his coffee and coughed.

"What? But how could you…?

Sam sat down on the other bed.

"Cas is awake and that means you must have kissed him! Because it was part of the ritual. The spell wasn´t named Sleeping-Beauty-Spell for nothing. The ritual to break it was one part. But afterwards, the sleeping person had to be kissed by someone who truly loves him. Otherwise it wouldn´t work." Sam paused, looking at his older brother.

Dean's jaw had dropped open while Sam spoke.

"But how did you know I would do it?" he asked.

"Dean!" Sam was shaking his head "I could see it for so long now what you feel for Cas. You just weren´t ready to admit, not even to yourself."

"Great!" Dean laughed "So I was the last one to find out!" he went over to Cas and sat beside him. He placed a kiss on the angel's temple and put one arm around his waist. A small smile appeared on Cas` lips. Dean looked at Sam.

"And you are okay with it?"

"As long as you don´t do…things…whatever…while I´m around!" Sam pulled a face but then smiled again. "At least you´re in love! That´s all that matters!"


End file.
